Dark Sides
by xXBlacksoul13Xx
Summary: Three heroes showing their lesser known personalities.


DARK SIDES

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. I wish I did. Oh well…maybe one day…^-^_

_o3o …Anyway, the characters all belong to SEGA._

…

'_Chappies' separated in *^* are Sonic talking. 'Chappies' separated in *** are Shadow talking. There are gonna be some surprise charries, so look out for them._

…

_And words in [brackets] are Sonic/Shadow talking to Sonic/Shadow, etcetera._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Everyone, like the moon, has a hidden side, which he or she does not show to anyone…_

Hey, is this thing working? Yeah? Oh. Okay…Sonic speaking. Well, me and my buddy [Yeah, you're my buddy, Shads!] decided to make a recording about our…lesser known personalities. It'll be done with me going first, then Shads, then me again, then-well, you get it, right? Okay. Let's start this thing!

My dark side? Well, normally, I'm a well-known , well-respected hero; surrounded by friends, sometimes enemies; etcetera. [Shut up Shads, I am _not _stupid!] I've done anything and everything you can think of. Saved the planet? Check. Met aliens? Check. Met genies? Kings? Knights? Check, check, and check. Been on the brink of death? HAH! Check to the millionth power! I've made many friends, enemies, allies, even been betrayed by who I thought were friends! I'm never really mad, but when I do get mad…

My dark side just takes over, I don't even know what happens to me, what I do. The darkness inside of me…it just takes over, consuming me in its rage and urge to kill, rip-

[Hey! Shads, I'm not done yet!]

[A'ight. Gimme the bloody mic!] Sonic's too egotistical, don't listen to him. [You don't even know what that means, faker. So shut up.] _I've saved the world! I've been to other dimensions! I've been on the brink of death! I've done this! I've done that! _Hah, such cockiness! It gets annoying, really. [Yes, you're annoying, faker. Don't deny it. Just don't.] Anyway…where was I? I don't really have a dark side, considered that I'm dark myself. I guess I _could _have a 'light side', but only _one _person knows of that side. [Fine. Two.] And I will NEVER tell who. Ever, so don't even ask. _And. They. Will. Not. Tell. EVER. _oh, and if they do, or if you here, _I will hunt you down._

[Really? I swear, you did that on purpose! Shadow, being the _most nimble-fingered _hedgehog _ever, _dropped the mic into a pile of-well, nevermind. Trust me, you don't wanna know…] Well…I don't _try _to be dark, but it only happens when somebody kills or hurts people I care about, like Tails. [Yeah, well he doesn't _interrupt _me this much! I swear on Chaos that I didn't interrupt _you_ this much!] As I was saying earlier before I was rudely _interrupted_, the darkness inside of me…it just takes over, consuming me in its rage and urge to kill, rip them apart, feast on their internal organs, bathe in the spilled blood of my enemies, just for fun. That's what disgusts me most. Darkie wants to do it for _fun_. Oh, I call the darkness 'Darkie'. So, Darkie, at first, he's just a voice in my head, telling me to kill. Then he becomes angry when I resist, and takes over. He seems to know all of my weaknesses. It's scary, actually. I'm more afraid of him than I am water! And that's saying something! [Shadow, if you don't shut up _right now,_ I _swear_ I will tell who the people that know of your, quote 'light side' un-quote are…That's better.] No one really has to be afraid of me, I won't just go dark as soon as I get pissed. I'm just scared that I'll just go dark and kill or hurt someone I love…

['Ello again. Shadow here. Sonic started crying-_DID NOT!_-sorry, that was Sonic. He heard and took the mic. I DID NOT JUST SAY THE 'S' WORD, SO SHUT UP!] (A/N: The 's' word is sorry. Cuz Shadow never says sorry.) I have nothing to say…so…yeah…Pot-leaf wishes to speak now…so…

[It's Silver. Not Pot-leaf. Yes, I took the mic. Since Sonic's crying and Shadow's out of things to say, I'm here.] I have a darker side, it's not dark, but it's not light. They all call me naïve, and it's like, really annoying! I'm NOT NAÏVE! I JUST WANNA SAVE THE EARTH! Oh, Sonic's stopped crying. I'm gonna give him the mic after these poem…-they're just fillerssss-

Shadow: Who I Am

Silence, darkness, cold and quiet.

Forever slipping away into the night,

Never seen or noticed.

Black hearted evilBrave hearted hero

This is who I am…

Sonic: Who I Am

The wind rushing by, the bright burst of noise.

Freedom, speed and soaring through the air;

The blur of blue as I blow past.

People watching in awestruck amazement.

Intergalactic continental champ, running instrumental and pulling strings!

This is who I am, who I live to be.

Silver: Who I Am

Underestimated, loyal, childish and immature

Forever being chided for my naiveness.

Never to be appreciated.

And I might know of our future,But we can all try to change the lies trapped in misery,

And still, we can set it free…

Change the world and it's people…

This is what I live for…who I am…

[Wow, Silv! Those are good! Even Shads agrees…sorta. STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK, SHADOW!] And just to clear things up, I wasn't crying. Shadow was just saying that. He's just jealous. [Of what, Shads? That _my _games get good ratings and your one game got a _4.9_! Ignore him, Silv. Shadow's just being a jealous little hedgie.] And to clear things up again, Shadow calls Silver Pot-leaf, cuz some of Silv's quills stick up. Shadow just has mean nicknames. He's just like that. Lovin' those poems, Silv!

So in all, everyone has a dark, or a light side which they don't show to anyone. [Think that's enough guys? …Guys? Where are you! GUYS! YOU GU-oh…well then…didn't see _that _coming!]

Closing Statements:

_Once again, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all belong to SEGA. The poems and the plot belongs to me._

…

_Wow, for once, something belongs to me! Yesh! _:3

…

_Maybe, if I get a good grade on this, I'll make a part deux! Or, if enough people like it… dunno._

…

_And remember:_

_Everyone, like the moon, has a hidden side, which he or she does not show to anyone…_

_But don't be afraid to show or tell yours._


End file.
